Mi no tan primera vez
by RedGlassesGirl
Summary: Yuuri se hace cargo de su vida sexual, luego de enterarse por una planta parlante que el Maou y Wolfram habían estado teniendo sexo por varios meses, y él había bloqueado la verdad de sus recuerdos. Traducción.


**Aclaraciones:**

—diálogos.

"_pensamientos"._

(N/A: nota del autor)

[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

*para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones pueden visitar mi Livejournal, busquen la dirección en mi perfil*

**Pareja:** Yuuri/Wolf, Wolf/Yuuri.

**Advertencia:** Lemon, sexo explicito. Lenguaje adulto, puteadas, etc.

* * *

**Autora:** Seamusog (enlace al fic original en inglés en mi perfil)

**Traductora: **Red Glasses Girl.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Esto fue escrito para un "challenge/reto" y se suponía que sea el final de una historia que termine sin escribir. Así que es un PWP (significa: Plot, what plot? = ¿Trama, que trama?; es decir lemon sin sentido). Esto es un lemon, pero no uno como nunca había visto. No es hot, no es romántico, no es dulce y amorosito, no es sexy. See, realmente estoy intentando que lean esto.

Resumen:

Yuuri se hace cargo de su vida sexual luego de enterarse por una planta parlante que el Maou y Wolfram habían estado teniendo sexo por varios meses y él había bloqueado la verdad de sus recuerdos. Esta escena debería ser la escena final si actualmente yo hubiera escrito el fic de "la planta freudiana, el Maouram, y Yuuri desentendido. Pero ese escenario (al menos la parte del Maouram y el Yuuri desentendido) habría sido exagerado.

**Nota de la traductora: **

Bien, expliquemos de qué va esto de la planta parlante de la que habla la autora. Hay un fanfic llamado "Kyou Kara Wagamama Puu" de esta misma autora que a grades rasgos trata de una situación bizarra y mágica donde Yuuri y Wolfram intercambian cuerpos, quedando el rubio compartiendo el cuerpo de Yuuri con el Maou que abusa de él en sus sueños, mientras buscan la manera de convivir así hasta encontrar una solución a su problema. La causante de todo este lio es una máquina de adivinar la fortuna, que es manejada por una planta que habla y le hace análisis psicológicos a Yuuri, además de fomentar el avance de su relación con el rubio.

La autora completo ese fanfic, pero esta escena seria el final de una secuela de dicho fic, que jamás escribió. Así que esto se puede tomar como un PWP relacionado "a la distancia" con este otro fic "Kyou Kara Wagamama Puu".

¿Voy a traducir ese otro finfic? Si. Lo pueden buscar en mi perfil entre la lista de fanfics, se llama "Kyou Kara Wagamama Puu", como dije antes.

Espero haber despejado sus dudas. Disfruten la lectura, nos vemos al final.

* * *

**Mi **_**no-tan**_**-**_**primera**_** vez – Oneshot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Así que finalmente llegué a esto. Mi dedo estaba en el trasero de Wolfram.

— ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo? — preguntó con sus brazos cruzados y una mirada muy parecida a la de su faceta normal de caprichoso.

De alguna manera esto no es como imaginé mi primera vez. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Esta no es mi primera vez. Me habría dado un golpe en la cabeza, pero mi mano estaba demasiado ocupada atorándose mientras hacía cosas impensables al ano de Wolfram. Impensables para mi personalidad enclenque. Para mi personalidad Maou, esto no solo era pensable, no solo posible, sino aparentemente ocurría con la regularidad de los conejos en celo.

— ¿Te estoy preparando? — respondí tentativamente.

— Creo que lo hacemos con bastante frecuencia como para que podamos saltarnos esto. Además, acabamos de tener sexo hace un par de horas.

¿_Un par de horas_?

— Espera un minuto. — dije en voz alta. — Yo estaba en la oficinal de Gwendal firmando unos documentos de último momento hace un par de horas.

— ¡Que! ¿Incluso esa no la recuerdas?... De verdad eres un enclenque.

— No me digas enclenque.

Entonces me di cuenta de algo. Pregunte igual, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. — ¿Lo hicimos en la oficina de Gwendal?

— En su escritorio. — respondió en un tono descarado, aunque sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco.

— No creo que a Gwendal le vaya a gustar eso.

— ¿Crees que ando por ahí discutiendo mi vida sexual con mi familia? ¿Acaso piensas que iba a ir con Gwendal a darle un reporte acerca de eso? "Hemos asegurado la villa, hermano mayor, y Yuuri y yo tuvimos sexo en tu escritorio tres veces la semana pasada". Porque estoy seguro de que no hay nada que a Gwendal le guste más que descubrir que su hermano menor y su rey disfrutan poniéndose cachondos encima del papeleo.

Siempre tan directo. Este tipo.

— Lo hicimos tres veces la semana pasada… ¿en el escritorio de Gwendal? — no pude evitar repetir.

Él rodó sus ojos en dirección al techo. ¿No debería estar viéndose menos caprichoso y más… bueno, sensual, sudoroso, excitado, gimiendo y gruñendo? Porque la última vez que revise todavía tenía mi dedo en su trasero. Con su actitud, podríamos haber estado hablando sobre el clima tan particularmente desagradable que hay afuera.

— Perdón, Wolf, no puedo decir cuáles de mis recuerdos son reales y cuales son sueños. — definitivamente había relegado los recuerdos referentes al sexo en algún lugar extraño al fondo.

No lo culpo por enfriarse. No sé cómo habría reaccionado si la persona con la que había estado intimando todos los días desde hace varios meses, admitiera no tener conciencia de sus actos. Y el hecho de que una planta parlante haya tenido que decírmelo fue la cereza del postre. Dentro de todo, su reacción fue bastante calmada. Para ser Wolfram, así fue. Tendremos que dormir en su habitación hasta que la recamara real sea remodelada, pero al menos no destruyó ninguna otra parte del castillo.

— ¿Al menos podemos empezar a movernos? ¡Dos dedos, tres dedos, tijeretear, o lo que sea que creas que necesito para estar preparado para recibirte!

— Uh… see, supongo… — puse otro dedo dentro según las instrucciones. Él estaba mejor "dotado" que yo, tal vez por eso pensó que podría recibirme sin ningún problema.

Supongo que debo estar agradecido de, como dijo mi madre, enganchar a Wolfram. No tengo nada que pudiera ser considerado impresionante para ninguna chica. De hecho, estaba desnudo cuando conocí a mi futura suegra, y ella llamó a mi paquete tierno. No necesito impresionar a Wolfram. El me ha visto desnudo miles de veces y se ha quedado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. Tal vez era que los hombres preferían las salchichas pequeñas porque eran menos dolorosas. Realmente no sé, nunca he encuestado a un grupo de hombres gay en sus preferencias. Aunque, si fuera realmente curioso, podría preguntarle a Günter. Es probable que él ya haya llevado a cabo dicho estudio.

Mirando el pene de Wolfram frente a mí, no puedo creer que una cosa tan grande haya estado dentro mío nunca. Estoy seguro que debo haber deseado que fuera de mi tamaño cuando lo puso ahí.

Wolfram ciertamente era hermoso. Incluso esta parte de él. La forma en que sobresale majestuosamente de la cama de pelo rizado dorado puro. Me pregunto si lo recortó, aunque pienso que no hay duda que Wolfram podría ser impecablemente perfecto por naturaleza. Su escroto luce lindo también. No se ve feo o raro como el de otros hombres. No es que tenga un hábito de andar mirando las pelotas de otros hombres. Pero estoy seguro que las de ellos no lucen tan encantadoramente simétricas, con una bola asentada solo ligeramente más arriba que la otra.

Sí, cada parte de Wolfram era perfecta, desde su cabello dorado hasta la punta de sus pies. Sus pies eran terriblemente bonitos cuando me pateaba fuera de la cama. Josak aseguró que lo veo de esta manera a causa de mi amor. No estoy realmente seguro. No sé si Wolfram es perfecto porque estoy enamorado de él, o si es que estoy enamorado de él porque es tan perfecto.

— Sabes, no me voy a venir contigo solo mirándolo. — comentó el chico lindo egoísta.

— Oh… um… ¿qué quieres que haga?

— Puedes meterte el mío en tu boca, o puedes terminar con lo que sea que estás haciendo ahí abajo, y meterlo en mi culo.

¡Pero que boca sucia! Y sin embargo parecía que mi pene estaba respondiendo ante esto. Estaba terriblemente duro.

— ¿Debería poner el tercer dedo primero, o comenzar a tijeretear? ¿O se supone que tengo que tijeretear con tres dedos? — probablemente no debería haberle preguntado a mi impaciente compañero.

— ¡Me importa una mierda, solo mete tu puto pene en mi maldito trasero! — gritó. — ¡Dios! ¡Nunca pensé que el sexo podría ser tan doloroso!

— Pero por eso es por lo que estoy haciendo esto. — respondí sin poder hacer nada. — Así no sería tan doloroso.

— ¿No lo entiendes, verdad, enclenque?

— Supongo que no…

— ¡Solo mételo ahí! ¡Ay, dios, ayúdenme! Te voy a cortar las pelotas y ponerlas en una jarra. No las estas usando de todos modos.

— Está bien, está bien. No te enojes. — quité mis dedos de su tarea actual, y busqué a tientas en la mesa de luz.

— Y ahora, ¿qué estás haciendo? — preguntó en un tono irritado.

— Estoy buscando el aceite. — respondí. ¿No se supone que hay que tener algún tipo de lubricación? Por lo que yo entiendo de anatomía humana, los culos no lo producen por sí mismos. ¿O esta es una habilidad mágica que los demonios tenían y yo no sabía nada? Mi mente estaba teniendo dificultades consigo misma, incluso para comprender que un hombre hecho y derecho como yo estaba teniendo sexo gay. — N-no lo necesitamos para… um… ¿lubricación? Necesitas lubricante… quiero decir, ¿no sería doloroso…?

— Por supuesto que lo necesito. No es una vagina, ya sabes. ¿Qué es lo que les enseñan en ese mundo tuyo?

— Bueno, entonces ¿por qué estas preguntando que estoy haciendo? — respondí enojado.

Siempre pensé que la frustración sexual era causada por no obtener nada, no pensé que uno podía experimentarla cuando estaba teniendo sexo.

Me respondió en un tono entrecortado que me dio a entender que apenas estaba suprimiendo su deseo de estrangularme. — Tú, el Maou, no necesitas _buscar _el aceite. Tienes control sobre los elementos.

— ¡Ah! — dije. Ciertos recuerdos se imprimieron por si solos en mi cabeza, y comprendí lo que significaba. De alguna manera, me hizo sentir incomodo. Me sentí como si hubiera estado usando mis poderes gubernamentales para mi propia agenda personal no relacionada con la política. — ¿No podemos usar esto por esta vez?

El sacudió su elegante mano dando su permiso condescendientemente.

Abrí la tapa de la botella y comencé a embadurnar mi rígido miembro con aceite. Cometí el error de levantar la vista y ver la cara enojada de Wolfram. La ansiedad por el desempeño apareció. ¡Ay, por dios! ¿Cómo iba yo, un chico normal de secundaria, a satisfacer a esta hermosa criatura? Estaba seguro de que si él hubiera sido una chica, me hubiera sentido menos nervioso ahora acerca de esto. Era mucho, mucho peor con él, porque era cientos de veces más lindo que cualquier chica.

Paré de acariciarme cuando mis manos comenzaron a temblar, y trate de ocultarlo levantando sus piernas hacia arriba y posicionándome.

— ¿Qué pasa? — me preguntó cuando no entre en él.

— So… s-solo estoy nervioso, eso es todo. — respondí.

— Yuuri, hemos hecho esto cientos de veces…

— ¿Cómo ahora? — no quise que sonara como un gemido, pero lo hizo.

— ¿Por qué piensas que Gwendal siempre me exilia a la cama el día después de que vuelves de la Tierra?

Me lo había preguntando. Aun seguía preguntándomelo. — Pensé que traje algún tipo de germen que te hacia poner enfermo. ¿Estás diciendo que no era eso?

— ¿Necesitas que te lo explique?

De hecho, sí, necesitaba que me lo explique. Sus piernas estaban en mis hombros y me agarraba a sus caderas para sostenerme. Había mucha información entrando en mi cabeza y no la procesaba tan rápido como debería. Las luces rojas de advertencia no habían parado desde que comenzamos. Sobrecarga sensorial. Abortar. Abortar. Pero me rehusé a entrar en modo Maou. ¡Quiero experimentar el sexo sin la intervención del Maou maldita sea!

Dejó salir un gran suspiro. — Porque por nuestra tendencia de hacerlo toda la noche después de cada vez que nos separamos, en su propia manera taciturna, Gwendal pidió que yo no fuera arriba tuyo en tu primer noche de vuelta. Dio a entender en gran medida que no podía permitirse el lujo de perder al rey ni un solo día, y que yo era más fácilmente prescindible.

— ¿Hu?

— ¡Honestamente! ¡Me cogías por el culo durante horas y horas, cada una y todas las veces que volvías de la Tierra, y ese es el porqué no podía salir de la cama a la mañana siguiente!

— Ah, ya veo. ¿Es por eso que siempre me gritabas que tome la responsabilidad cuando yo decía de llamar a Gisela para que venga a curarte?

Su única respuesta fue sonrojarse furiosamente. Supongo que no hubiera sido capaz de mirar a los ojos a la sanadora y decirle cual era la causa de mis síntomas. Ahora tenía sentido porque Gwendal insistía en que yo fuera el que sanara a Wolfram. Me parece que ellos solo querían que practicara algo de curación.

— ¿Podemos seguir adelante? ¿O vamos a discutir algo más? ¿Tal vez podríamos comenzar discutiendo el reciente incremento de los precios de las manzanas?

— ¿Hay un incremento de precios en las manzanas? — repetí estúpidamente.

— ¡Aarrgh! — su espalda se levantó y buscó entre sus piernas mi polla. La posiciono justo en su entrada y ordenó. — ¡Empuja!

Obedecí la orden y comencé a mover mis caderas hacia adelante. ¡Ay, dios mío! Mi pene estaba entrando en el trasero de Wolfram. Mi pene estaba entrando en el trasero de Wolfram. Mi pene estaba entrando en el trasero de Wolfram. Mi pene estaba completamente dentro del trasero de Wolfram.

¡Ay, dios mío! ¡Ay, dios mío! ¡Ay, dios mío! Era tan terriblemente estrecho. ¿Por qué se siente tan jodidamente bien? ¡Ay, no! ¡Me iba a venir! ¡Beisbol! ¡Beisbol! ¡Beisbol! ¡Beisbol!

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba cantando en voz alta, hasta que me dijo que cerrara la boca.

— ¡Ay, dios! ¡Wolf! ¡Wolf! — comencé a respirar de la forma en la que le enseñe a hacerlo en un bote. ¡Hee hee hooo! ¡Hee hee hooo! — Wolf, ¿esto se siente de la misma forma con una chica?

El dolor de mi cabello siendo casi arrancado de mi cabeza me detuvo de llegar al clímax. La tempestad rubia me torció la cabeza para que sus labios quedaran justo sobre mi oreja.

— No vas a, ahora o nunca, hablar de mujeres cuando estas teniendo sexo conmigo. — dijo, pronunciando cuidadosamente cada palabra.

— S-sí señor. — respondí.

Soltó mi cabello poco a poco, como si estuviera temeroso de que mas palabras estúpidas salieran de mi boca. No es que lo culpara, palabras estúpidas ya se estaban formando en mi cabeza.

— ¡Ahora muévete! — ordenó.

Me tiré hacia adelante.

Y me vine.

Dios, fui tan patético.

Wolfram estuvo de acuerdo. — Tu. Si. Que. Eres. Un. Enclenque.

— Perdón. Por favor perdóname. Es que te sentías tan bien.

Comencé a sacarlo. ¡Mierda! Mis rodillas casi ceden. Todo se sentía extremadamente sensible. Colapse a su lado con un gruñido.

Estaba bajando de las nubes, y comenzando a sentirme cansado. Y entonces ¡él me golpeo!

— ¡Que! — lloriquee.

— ¿No piensas que has terminado, verdad?

¿Y que mas quedaba? Lo metí en su trasero, me vine. Fin de la historia. Sé que mi desempeño fue terrible, pero no iba a estar listo en los próximos dos segundos. Dios, él era tan exigente.

Sentí su cuerpo levantarse, y luego como yo mismo era dado vuelta sobre mi espalda. Mis piernas estaban separadas, y él se arrodillo entre ellas. Se inclinó, con las manos a cada lado mío. Me estaba ahogando en su esencia, sus ojos, su presencia. Sentí mi polla retorcerse en apreciación, cuando la suya toco la mía.

— Por todo el sufrimiento de la hora pasada o más, no me conformaré con nada menos que una mamada completa, o sexo anal total. No tengo intenciones de sufrir por tu incompetencia o estupidez y correr el riesgo de ser rozado por tus dientes, así que puedes adivinar lo que vamos a hacer a continuación.

¡Oh no! ¡No planeaba esto!

— Wolfram. — comencé. — Uh…

— ¿Si?

— Es que… estaba…

Una elegante ceja se alzó.

— No esperaba hacer esto hasta que, tú sabes… hasta que me acostumbrara a la idea de esta parte primero.

— ¿Estabas deseando tomarte las cosas con calma?

— Bueno, si.

— Que mal.

— ¿Qué?

— Dije, que mal.

Empujo sus caderas contra las mías y respondí casi de inmediato. ¿De verdad yo era así de insaciable?

Se arrodilló de nuevo, levantó mis caderas, y me di cuenta de que ya estaba comenzando.

— ¡Espera!

— ¿Y ahora qué?

— ¿No puedes entrar así nada mas? Quiero decir, incluso cuan- Quiero decir, algunas personas necesitan estimulación previa, algunos juegos… ¿No tienes que prepararme o algo? Tú eres más grande que yo… y se ve doloroso. — terminé con otro gemido.

Su cara se suavizo en entendimiento. _¡Dios! Wolfram von Bielefeld, ¿Por qué eres tan hermoso?_ No había duda de que estaba enamorado de él.

— No soy tan grande, pero está bien, jugaremos un poco. Solo esta vez. — dijo mientras buscaba el aceite.

— Gracias. — respondí sonriendo.

— Si no fueras tan lindo… — dijo mientras sus pestañas revoloteaban suavemente en sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Entonces lo sentí. ¡Uno! ¡Un dedo en mi trasero!

— Solo para que lo sepas. — dijo. — Te amo.

Entonces se agachó y me besó. Su dedo se movía dentro y fuera, y la fricción se sentía rara y sorpresivamente bien. Supongo que no debería estar asombrado, porque según él, y mi falta de memoria, y la planta parlante, habíamos hecho esto muchas, muchas veces antes.

¡Dos! ¡Dos dedos en mi trasero!

Sus labios siguieron bajando por mi mandíbula y sentí su lengua lamer mi cuello justo antes de la clavícula. Abrí más las piernas para tener una idea de que estaba pasando ahí abajo.

¡Tres! ¡Tres dedos en mi trasero!

La luz iluminó la habitación súbitamente y menos de un segundo después vino el trueno.

Estaba chupando mi tetilla y sus dedos se movían lentamente dentro y fuera. Me retorcí, no era suficiente. Gemí. —…Mas. — ¡Dios! Soné tan lujurioso. Trataba de moverme a tiempo con su ritmo para así lograr tener sus dedos lo más adentro de mí que podía, pero no pude concordar. Era frustrante.

— Nnn… Wolf…

Paró de lamerme, y se enderezó de nuevo. Sacó sus dedos y yo grité. — ¡Nooo! — mi trasero se sentía tan… tan… solo. Lloriquee.

Me dio una mirada de sorpresa, y eso me calmó de nuevo, recostándome. — Solo me estoy preparando. — dijo inocentemente.

Asentí mientras lo miraba echar aceite en su palma y aplicarlo en su pene. Me quede hipnotizado viendo el miembro brillante mientras lo acariciaba. No pude evitar ir por el mío y copiar lo que estaba haciendo. Respiraba agitado y podía sentir mi corazón latiendo rápidamente dentro de mi pecho. Él sonrió coquetamente cuando paró y se inclinó para besarme profundamente.

Su lengua se abalanzó rápida apenas mis labrios se abrieron. Si había un premio para darle al mejor besador, tendría que entregárselo a Wolfram. No es como si tuviera alguna experiencia con alguien más, pero estaba seguro de apostar mi vida entera a que nadie podría besar tan bien como él.

Me encantaba el sabor de su lengua. Me pregunte porque sabía tan dulce. Tal vez era debido a los pasteles y postres que le gustaba comer. O tal vez, Wolfram solo sabía naturalmente bien porque era Wolfram. Me gustaba la forma en cómo su lengua se deslizaba sobre la mía, la forma en que succionaba un poco o empujaba, y la manera en como mordía suavemente mi labio inferior. Le diría de dar clases para enseñar a besar, pero no me gustaría compartir esto con nadie más.

— ¿No hay dolor hasta ahora? — murmuró en mi boca.

Gruñí. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a responder cuando tengo la lengua de alguien en mi boca? ¿Cómo lo logró él?

— ¿Ya no estás más nervioso, verdad? — preguntó.

— Wrsdf wrdrp.

Aparto sus labios dándome una última lamida en mi labio inferior. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Era la sonrisa de un gato satisfecho que había atrapado una montaña de ratones.

— Estoy completamente dentro de ti. — señaló.

— ¡Oh! — respondí elocuentemente.

— Eres tan fácil de distraer, espero que no te importe. No quería escucharte hablando y hablando mientras entraba. Te babeas mucho cuando estás nervioso.

Pero que trabajador tan terriblemente silencioso. Descarado también.

Podía sentirlo dentro de mí, pero él no había comenzado a moverse.

Se enderezó y abrió mis piernas, y lo sentí entrar más profundo. Mis ojos se abrieron grandes. Ahora de verdad, de verdad lo sentía.

— Prepárate para el evento principal. Y esta vez, quiero que sientas cada pequeña sensación. — estaba luciendo una sonrisa malvada, sus ojos verdes brillaron con malicia. Puede que sea lindo, pero sigue siendo un maldito engreído.

Lo sentí salir creando maravillosas sensaciones en mi entrada. Entonces suavemente volvió a entrar.

— ¡AY, LA PUTA MADRE!

Lo escuche reír por lo bajo.

¡Pero qué carajo! Ese era el punto, ¿verdad? El infame punto. ¡Ay, dios mío! Lo golpeo de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Y de nuevo. ¡Ay, la puta vaca! ¡Ay, la puta, el kohi! ¡Ay, la puta, el pepino! ¡Ay, la puta, lo que sea que haya ahí afuera!

— ¡Wolf! Me vengo. — grité mientras estrujaba las sabanas a mi lado.

Sentí dos dedos empujar un punto entre mi ano y el escroto, y alcance el clímax. Un orgasmo alucinante recorrió mi cuerpo mientras seguía golpeando su polla dentro de mí. ¡El pene de Wolfram estaba en mi trasero! Y no me podía importar menos.

Cuando las últimas oleadas de placer dejaron mi cuerpo, puse mi brazo sobre mis ojos e intenté calmar mi respiración. — Supongo que soy gay. — dije en un ronco susurro.

— Eres un idiota, eso es lo que eres. — replicó.

El continuaba meciéndome, y me di cuenta que mi polla seguía dura de excitación.

— Hey, ¿yo no he eyaculado? — y todavía estaba muy activo.

— Si. Soy. Así. De. Bueno. — dijo Wolfram, puntuando cada palabra con una embestida.

Sentí como si le hubiera pegado al premio gordo. El confeti debería estar cayendo sobre nosotros, y un alegre anunciador debería estar dándome un enorme cheque falso de cartón con un montón de ceros.

Él tomó mi polla y comenzó a acariciarla. Con las sensaciones de su mano moviéndose arriba y abajo, y sentirlo deslizándose dentro y fuera con la cabeza golpeando ese punto perfectamente. No me tomo demasiado tiempo. Ambos estábamos sudando y respirando agitadamente. Me sintió venirme y, de nuevo, puso dos dedos en ese punto entre mis pelotas y el ano. Experimente otro intenso orgasmo y él continuo embistiéndome.

Cuando me tire hacia atrás otra vez, él salió y me dio vuelta sobre mi estomago. Agarró mis caderas y me forzó a arrodillarme, abriendo mis cachetes antes de que sintiera el inconfundible empuje de la punta sobre mi entrada. Caí sobre mis codos y gemí contra las sabanas cuando empujo hacia dentro.

Sentí la botella de aceite rodar cerca de mi cabeza. La tomé y saqué la tapa con mis dientes. Torpemente puse un poco de aceite en mi mano mientras Wolfram continuaba cogiéndome. Trate de poner la tapa en su lugar, luego me di por vencido_. Al diablo_. Lo tiré al suelo mientras agarraba mi polla y me acariciaba con furia.

— Yuuri… — gimió mientas se aferró a mis caderas con más fuerza. — Me…me ven… gnnn…

Lo sentí latir mientras eyaculaba dentro de mí, y me acaricié más rápido. Me vine cuando su cuerpo chocaba contra el mío.

Nos quedamos en esa posición por un rato. Yo estaba sonriendo como loco. Mis cachetes se habían congelado en esa amplia sonrisa, no pensé que podría bajarlos aunque quisiera. Aun podía sentir el placer recorriendo mi cuerpo.

— Hey, Wolf, nunca pensé que el sexo pudiera ser así de bueno.

— Humph, tienes suerte porque elegiste muy bien a tu prometido.

Yo canturree mi gratitud.

— Y antes de que preguntes. Porque ambos sabemos que eres un idiota. Y vas a preguntar. No. Las chicas no sienten lo mismo. Otros hombres no sienten lo mismo tampoco. Todo el mundo es diferente. Así que el sexo es diferente. Los sentimientos que tienes por la otra persona es lo que hace el sexo bueno o malo. Aunque el sexo malo puede suceder incluso si se aman el uno al otro. Simplemente es como todo, tienes que trabajar en ello.

— Oh. Gracias.

— Vamos. — dijo mientras se levantaba. — Vayamos a limpiarnos.

El aire se sentía frio cuando su cuerpo no estaba cerca. — No… no mi Wolfram-mantita…

Él rio, y me dio un puñetazo juguetón en el hombro. — Vamos enclenque, incluso te cargaré.

Me senté y mire su espalda. — Um… pensé que me cargarías.

— Te llevare a caballito, tonto.

Me reí y puse mis brazos al rededor de su cuello mientras el agarraba mis piernas.

— Wolf…

— ¿Hmm?

— Me alegro que no seas una chica.

— ¿De verdad? Durante años, ¿no era eso lo que querías?

— Una chica no puede cargarme.

— No te vuelvas tan consentido, espero que me cargues la mitad de las veces.

_Lo haré._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

.

.

**Nota de la traductora:**

Oh, sí b que fue difícil adaptar muchas palabras slangs de este texto. Odio la palabra "polla", pero lamentablemente nuestros amigos dick y cock no tienen muchos sinónimos en español slang que sean internacionales. Lo mismo me paso con ass, aunque creo que "trasero" ha quedado acorde al contexto pese a que dude bastante la palabra. Como verán hay muchas malas palabras, puteadas severas y etcéteras en este fanfic, cosa que me hizo pensar mucho más a la hora de traducirlo. Mas allá del leguaje obsceno, Yuuri esta mas IC que nunca en esta historia. Es tan enclencudamente enclenque, que simplemente lo amo. El hecho de que este narrada en POV ayuda mucho, si este par fueran a tener sexo, no dudaría que Yuuri fuera el único capaz de decir que un testículo es_ encantador_ o que un penesobresalga_ majestuosamente _de una cama de cabellos dorados color oro. Creo que no puedo describir cuanto me reí traduciendo esto, ni cuánto tiempo me tomó hacerlo, porque a cada párrafo me tenía que parar a dar vueltas en mi casa hasta retomar el aliento y poder continuar. Pero simplemente para mí, esta escena no tiene precio.

Como siempre digo, puede que yo no sea la autora original de esta historia sino solo la traductora, pero si quieren comentar algo estaré contenta de leerlo.


End file.
